


Let Me See That Thong

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Thong Kink, Thongs - Freeform, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't realize he had a thing for thongs until he saw Stiles standing in his loft wearing nothing but a black thong and a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See That Thong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://runedsterek.tumblr.com/post/144635166172/speedobuttandtaint-homotography-le-trung) post, which is a part of [Bella's](runedsterek.tumblr.com) NSFW queue. She's my porn goddess and should be treated as such. 
> 
> Title from [The Thong Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oai1V7kaFBk)
> 
> Not beta read, if you find any mistakes, sorry.

“Is that a thong?” Derek choked out, his eyes sweeping over Stiles’ back, from his long neck, to the broad shoulders spattered with moles, to his small waist, down to his firm ass that was almost completely visible, only covered by a black strip of fabric that disappeared between his cheeks.

He really hadn’t meant to see it, Stiles was changing out of mud and goop caked pants after a rather anticlimactic showdown with their monster of the week, but now that he had seen it, he couldn’t look away. “Uh, yeah, it is,” Stiles muttered, running a hand over the back of his head after he tugged on Derek’s faded black sweatpants, covering the thong and his muscular thighs.Derek wanted them back.

“Why are you wearing a thong?” Derek asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.He assumed it was from one of Stiles’ female ‘friends’ that he so often smelled like, mixed with sex and sweat.He hadn’t admitted it out loud yet, but he wanted it to be because of him that Stiles smelled like satisfaction, sex, and sweat. 

Stiles looked Derek over before answering, his eyes raking across his exposed chest, down to his filthy jeans, “They breathe well and offer more support than boxers,” Stiles said with a little shrug, tearing his eyes away for Derek’s happy trail as he spoke, “Why, you in the market? I know a great mens brand.” Derek felt the tips of his ears burn as Stiles spoke, “Or did you want to see mine again, really get a feel for it.”

Derek breathed in sharply, his eyes wide, as Stiles tugged the sweatpants down and kicked them off.He still hadn’t put on a shirt since his has been just as trashed as he pants, the black material of the thong contrasted sharply on his fair skin as he stepped toward Derek, “It’s 100% cotton, want to feel?”

They had been in countless life or death situations together, but this, Stiles stepping closer to him, his thumb hooked around the thong, would probably be what killed Derek. “I’m sure it’s very comfortable,” Derek managed to say, his voice rough, even to his own ears.He breathed in again and was hit with the unmistakable scent of arousal, spicy and a little earthy and completely Stiles. 

“I don’t mind if you want to touch,” Stiles whispered, stepping even closer to Derek so they were nearly chest to chest. 

Derek reached forward, his hand a little shaky and grazed a finger across Stiles’ side, just above the material, “It seems like it fits nicely.” 

“Sure does, big guy,” Stiles muttered, “You’ve seen mine, it only seems fair I get to see yours.”

Derek wasn’t sure where the confidence was coming from, but it was a good look on Stiles. He nodded and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off his hips and kicking them aside.He was wearing black boxer briefs, his usual underwear, but for some reason he felt more exposed than usual, “It’s no thong,” Derek said, trying to laugh but it sounded like a choke more than anything.

“It’ll do,” Stiles said, finally stepping forward and touch Derek, one hand on his waist and the other on his neck. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.”

“You’re not,” Derek said before pressing his lips to Stiles’.It was nothing like he had imagined, it was so much better. 

Stiles lips were soft and dry until his tongue slipped into Derek’s mouth, then the kiss turned filthy.Derek opened his lips willingly, letting Stiles take control of the kiss, his tongue running against Derek’s, the hand on his neck anchoring them together and Derek moved them backward toward the bed.While they moved Stiles tugged at Derek’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from the other man.

When they hit the bed they both tumbled down, Derek on top of Stiles.“I can’t believe this is happening, is this really happening?” Stiles asked as Derek sucked kissed onto his jaw and neck, his hands all over Stiles’ skin, it was soft and warm beneath him. 

“As long as you want it to,” Derek said, his breathe sending chills down Stiles’ spine and going straight to his cock. He took the moan that came out of Stiles mouth and the fact that he slipped a hand down the back of his boxers to squeeze his ass to mean that he still wanted it. 

He slid down Stiles’ body, kissing and nipping at his chest, his stomach, and then his hipbones before he reached his final destination.Stiles lifted his hips so Derek could pull his underwear, his _thong,_ off, but instead Derek flipped him over onto his hands and knees.Before Stiles could do more then inhale Derek had the side of his tong in his teeth and tugged it down, his stubble scraping against Stiles’ thigh, leaving a faint red mark in its wake.

“Can I?” Derek asked, his breathe ghosting over Stiles’ hole, his face inches from the tight, pink hole.

“Fuck, yeah,” Stiles said, his voice breaking and his scent spiking with even more arousal. 

That was all the permission Derek needed before putting a hand on both of Stiles’ cheeks and spreading them, giving him even more access.He started slow, running tongue flat across the hole, savoring the way Stiles shuddered against the touch. 

He ran his tongue over it again, then started slowly fucking into Stiles with just his mouth, loosening him up.He could hear Stiles’ as he moaned into the pillow as he slowly, painfully slowly, took him apart. 

After a few minutes Derek pulled back, admiring the slight stretch in the pink hole, the beard burn on the inside of Stiles’ cheeks, and the way Stiles’ heart was racing, “No, come back,” Stiles muttered, his voice breathless. 

“I’m getting lube,” Derek said, grabbing it from the nightstand and swallowing as Stiles kicked his thong off of his ankle.The site of the black material made his cock jump again and he practically jumped on to Stiles when he got back on the bed, nipping at his tights and ass before lubing his fingers up and running one across the already damp hole.

“If I had known wearing a thong would make this happen I would have let you see me with my pants off years ago,” Stiles said, his voice rough, as Derek eased his index finger inside of him.It was an easy fit, his tongue had loosened Stiles up so much that his second finger slid in without much resistance. 

“Do you always talk this much during sex?” Derek asked, crooking his fingers inside of Stiles, trying to find the sweet spot.

“Maybe you’re not working hard enough to shut me up,” Stiles said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk playing on his lips.Derek leaned forward and sealed his lips over Stiles’, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth and added a third finger, relishing the way Stiles moaned into his mouth as he did. 

When he broke the kiss Stiles leaned down onto his forearms, his breathing heavy.“How about that to make you shut up.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just fucked back onto Derek’s hand, his legs slipping even further apart as he did. “I think I’m ready,” Stiles said between breathes, his eyes shut and face relaxed, his cock hard and leaking. 

Derek pulled his fingers out with a wet pop before tugging his boxer briefs down and rolling a condom over his weeping cock.“Are you okay?” Derek asked, lining up and teasing his hole.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles said, holding himself up on his forearms as Derek slid easily inside.He grabbed onto Stiles’ hips with one hand, using the lubed up one to reach around and find Stiles’ cock. “Oh shit, Derek, right there.”

Derek rolled his hips easily, loving the hot, wet sensation around his cock and the way Stiles felt underneath him.He lost himself in the pleasure, thrusting into the other man, slowly at first, then more quickly.He couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to finally hook up, but god was it worth the wait. 

He had precum from Stiles’ cock dripping onto his hand, making his strokes wetter and eliciting a moan from Stiles. Derek tilted his hips slightly and felt when he brushed across Stiles’ prostate. “Shit, shit right there,” Stiles said, clenching around Derek’s cock as he spoke, wrapping his own hand around Derek’s and pumping his leaking cock along with the werewolf. 

Derek could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, his balls started to tighten and he redoubled his efforts, wanting to make Stiles cum before he did.“I’m so close,” Derek huffed out, his breath hot against Stiles’ ear.As he spoke he felt Stiles’ hole tighten again and moments later his hand was covered in cum. 

That was all it took to send Derek over the edge, emptying his load into the condom and slowly easing out of Stiles.Once he was out, Stiles flopped down and rolled over, his eyes half shut and his mouth red and wet.Derek raised his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off of it, “That’s so hot.”

“Shut up,” Derek muttered, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trashcan near the bed. He laid down next to Stiles, draping an arm across his stomach and letting his eyes slip shut.He was exhausted, he had been exhausted before they had sex, but seeing Stiles in that thong, with his broad shoulders and his _bitable_ neck, he hadn’t been able to control himself. 

“So, you have a thing for thongs?” Stiles asked, rolling over and propping his head up up on his hand so he could look at Derek. 

“I have a thing for thongs when you’re the one wearing them,” Derek said, his eyes still shut, not thinking about his words until it was too late to take them back.

Stiles laughed, leaned forward and kissed Derek lightly on the lips, “Good to know.Maybe next time I’ll let you see my red lace one.”

“Next time,” Derek said, his eyes opening and adding, “I like the sound of that.”

The scent of anxiety that had started to come off of Stiles when he had spoken dissipated and they both laid back down, eyes shut.“Next time then,” Stiles muttered, nuzzling into Derek’s side, his voice sleepy.

Derek fell asleep wrapped up in the scent of Stiles and he dreamed about the man, his chest and neck marked up and stubbled burnt, wearing nothing but a black lace thong and a smirk that Derek knew too well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [Tumblr]()


End file.
